Director Leon Vance
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: How does Vacne feel? We all hated Vance because he kicked the team out... This story is about Vance's thoughts about Gibbs' team. Oneshot. And not really Hurt/Comfort, mainly just hurt with a bit of light


**Hey everybody! This idea just suddenly struck me....how and what does Vance feel? We all hate Vance...well, I do, and I thought it would be fun to write something bitter from his pov. So here goes. And I do not like what Vance thinks in this story....but yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Director Vance settled into a low ottoman in his office, letting the dreary day wash over him. Being Director was a hard job, the day was full of paperwork and annoying teams and even more annoying team leaders…..and then Gibbs' team was a completely different story.

Gibbs' team irked him so much; Leon hated the way that Gibbs called him by his first name, Leon. He could have….should have been way more polite, Leon would not do, Director, or Sir would.

Vance opted for the comfy armchair on the other side of the room, the ottoman was getting too… forget it. Anyway, he dawdled to the other side of the room and sat down, resting his tired head on the headrest. He closed his heavy lidded eyes, sighing.

There was just something with Gibbs, Gibbs seemed to just hate him. Hate just seemed to ooze out of Gibbs whenever he was on the scene. And naturally, like little sheep, Gibbs' team despised him too, they followed whatever their 'Boss' said, even though he _was_ the Director.

Vance hated being belittled. He was sure this was what happened to the previous Director, Jenny Shepard or whatever her name was. Gibbs probably coddled her as she was his previous lover who walked out on him and the one he had 'never gotten over', Leon was sure he would walk out before anyone could say 'love', if he was her. He didn't like Jenny Shepard anyway, so it served her right.

Ziva could have been way more fantastic under his dictatorship….um… leadership. She would have been the fabulous attacking knight who wiped the chessboard clean. Yet as usual, she was behind Gibbs staunchly, in the little family, in the story where he was the big bad wolf. Eli was the on rather good terms with himself, but Eli didn't influence his daughter anyway, unless it was to do with missions and Mossad stuff.

Leon was even willing to wager that secretly Gibbs was opting for his position as Director, to take his office, and was waging a secret mission to throw him out of office. Probably he got the forensic scientist Scuito behind his cause, the vicious little Goth with her absolutely horrible music that he couldn't stand and that horrendous dog collar and matching clothes. The affair with the Caf-Pow was worse, the Caf-Pow machine used up way too much sugar anyway. And the way she treated Leon, oh, it just made him feel fantastic that he _wasn't as good as Gibbs_, and that her loyalty was to _Gibbs_, not to _him_ as it should have been. She was with the agency, not _Gibbs'_ team.

And Ducky. Leon had a rather soft spot for the old man. At least he wasn't as icky as the Goth. Yet Leon could see through that little 'nice', 'wise', 'I am Mr. Snobby Grandfather' mask of his, with the glasses and all. He did like Ducky's tales of his Scottish youth, unlike _others_ who never did appreciate them.

There was only one person in the whole entire agency he could trust. Only one person in the midst of the bad. The star. The bright light…..

The phone rang, breaking through his poor, miserable thoughts. He picked it up.

"Director? It's Cynthia. Mr Palmer is at the door."

"Send him in," Leon instructed. A smile broke through his features, as he pulled out a plastic wrapped toothpick from his pocket. The toothpick was like his drug, yet it did no harm to him other than ruining his teeth which cost hundreds of dollars each year…

A confident figure walked through the doorway. It was the man that Tony had always named "The Autopsy Gremlin". That was Tony's role in the whole team. He was the big bad bully, the teaser, the one that always made McGee feel bad. And Tony said that Leon himself was evil. What a hypocrite. Yet there was no Tony here to tease Jimmy, to laugh at him, to bully him. There was just Leon, his best friend.

"Hey Leon," Jimmy smiled brightly.

"Hey Jim, old friend. How's it going?" Leon blissfully poured a cup of coffee for him.

"Everything's just awesome….."

Leon and Jimmy settled into their chairs, chatting away. Leon was not excluded anymore. Director Vance had found a friend.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated.**

**And I guess I still do not like Vance that much. :)**


End file.
